Sidney Crosby
Name: Sidney Crosby Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Ten Extra Curricular Activity: Played hockey for the Rimouski Oceanic, was just drafted 1st Overall by the NHL's Pittsburgh Penguins School: Shattuck-St.Mary's Prep School Appearance: Standing at 5'11 and weighing in at just under 200 lbs, Sidney is a well-built seventeen year old. His body is quite well-conditioned from playing hockey, and he's very well-proportioned, not looking gawky or awkward at all. He has curly brown hair and almost always wears a kind-looking smile on his face. He has the look of a bit of a practical joker, and wears that in the smile that he has on his face most of the time. Often, he's found in Reebok attire, as he has a sponsorship deal with that company. In SOTF, he wears a black Reebok cap, a black sweatshirt, also sponsered by Reebok, and dark blue jeans. Ironically, he wears Nike shoes, a fact that he tries not to show around, although he does also own a pair of Reeboks. Biography: Sidney is the classic small-town kid who has an absolutely unnatural talent for hockey. He's been compared to Wayne Gretzky and Mario Lemieux, and such a comparison, whenever it's made, makes him blush. Sure, he's a hell of a hockey player, but he has not let any of that fame goto his head. Those around him still think of him as a quality young man, a person who's very kind to those around him, and who always thinks about others before himself. He's had to become very guarded, though, as when entering the world of pro sports, you never know who's really on your side or not. Sidney is a bit of a joker, and sometimes enjoys playing practical jokes on his friends and teammates. While all is good in the life of Sidney Crosby, he at times feels a little lonely, as he's basically at the center of this storm and doesn't have anyone there with him, except his family - which still, is family, and that is something Sidney knows that he'll have no matter what. A classic gentleman with small-town values, Sidney's most definitely not cut out for SOTF. Problem is, he's watching all of his dreams and hard work crash down around him, which can drive anyone to the brink of madness. How will Sidney fare when the game is not hockey, but kill or be killed? Due to the hockey committments, he ended up doing a long, abbrivated year of schooling, and as such was held behind a year. He's a smart kid, though, but due to the hockey, he's got a full load on his plate. Other: He's got a very odd, yet skillfull sense of perception, and he can easily read people, a lot of the time predicting their actions. Sometimes he believes that he can predict what is going to happen before it does, and a lot of the time, he's right - something that occasionally frightens him. Number: Boy # 87 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Switch Blade Conclusions: Can predict things before they happen, huh? I wonder if he saw this one coming... I can't really tell if B87'll go into the protector type mode, or go insane because now all his dreams are shattered. I guess it all depends on who he meets up with, what they do, and if that perception of his kicks in. Game Evaluations Kills: Chance Burton, Nevera Aero Killed by: Cody Jenson Collected Weapons: Switchblade (taken by Jack O'Connor), Tanfoglio T95 "Combat", Ruger KP97D Allies: Toby Valerik, Takara Asano, Chance Burton, Jill Gatling, Jack O'Connor, Martyn Ferdinand, Hannah Juett Enemies: Cody Jenson, Vince Samsa, Angelina Kaige, Elijah Rice Mid-Game Evaluation: Sidney Crosby, for a great deal of his time on the island, was silent, and avoided at all costs being seen or even speaking to anyone. Fearing for his life, and fearing that someone would want to 'make a name for themselves' by killing hockey's next superstar, Sidney attempted to keep a very low profile. When Sidney heard Toby Valerik call out for help, he couldn't help but go and see if the boy was in trouble. His friendly nature allowed himself to be spotted for the first time, and upon finally speaking to Toby and Chance Burton, he opted to continue on with them, feeling more comfortable with people as opposed to being alone. Shortly therafter, Sidney would run into Takara Asano, and she would also join up with the three boys. Takara would be the first one to recognize who Sidney actually was, but told him that she'd keep his identity secret if he wanted to, to which he agreed. Chance, of course, recognized Sidney but said nothing, while Toby didn't seem to care one way or another. The group then made their way to another part of the River, where they would run into even more people, bumping into the well-travelled and weary group that included Amanda Jones, Madelaine Shirohara, Adam Dodd, Jill Gatling, and Martyn Ferdinand. Both groups interacted well with one another, Sidney getting a bit of a scare when Jones pointed a shotgun at him, but all seemed well. Everything was going fairly well until Madelaine wandered off to clear her mind and was attacked by Cody Jenson. Sid, who had also wandered off and found a gun, stumbled upon Cody as he murdered Madelaine, having raped the poor girl. The clearly shaken Sidney Crosby was shocked and horrified that Cody, a person who had played hockey against him and was thought to be the number two prospect behind himself, a person who he'd respected for years, had done such a horrific act. The truth then came out, as Cody revealed his hatred for Sidney. At the same time, he shot at Sidney twice, causing Sidney to dodge both bullets, an action that would slowly haunt him for the rest of his time on the island. In avoiding Cody's shots, both bullets that had been meant for him travelled into the woods behind him and struck Amanda Jones in the face, killing her instantly. Sidney would be comforted by Toby, but that wouldn't stop him from bearing the brunt of the rage from Adam Dodd, who would take most of it out on Crosby, yelling at him and then eventually storming off, swearing that he'd have Jensen's head. From there, Jill and Martyn would pursue Adam, leaving the four alone again. They would decide to bury the two unfortunate girls, and took the time to give them the proper respects. Shortly therafter, the group would encounter Vince Samsa, who had clearly lost the capacity for rational thought. With the arrival of Kousaka Takeda, all hell broke loose, as Vince attacked the group and fled, Sidney taking a bullet in the foot. Kousaka also left after pleading for his life, and from there, the four, drained and devastated, couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. Of course, at that exact moment, Danya would announce that after his announcement, the area that they currently occupied - the River, would become a danger zone. Sidney found himself being picked up and carried out of the area by an obviously worried Chance Burton. Upon the group's arrival at the Makeshift Hospital, they were truly overwhelmed by the amount of bodies that lay around the area. After stationing themselves in the area, the group was approached by terrorist Angelina Kaige, who was masquerading as another student. Chance seemed wary of this new arrival, and the situation escalated into a fight. In the midst of the brawl, Sidney fired off a shot aimed for Kaige. Instead, the bullet grazed Chance's collar, resulting in its detonation, the death of Chance Burton, and Sidney's first kill on the island. Horrified at what he'd done, Sidney left Toby and Takara and took off. His wandering found him located at the warehouse, where the group of Jack O'Connor and company were regrouping outside after an attack that had been orchestrated on Martyn Ferdinand while he was on guard duty. Although the group seemed wary of the unarmed Sidney, they allowed him into the sanctity of their group, and after Hannah Juett showed up, Sidney helped influence the group to allow her in as well. Inside the warehouse, Jill Gatling informed them of the escape plan they'd been working on, and for once, things were looking up. That is, until Ryan Torres and his ragtag group showed up. The warehouse kids seemed unwilling to allow anyone else into the confines of their sanctuary, and a shootoff ensued between them. Sidney panicked as a result and fled to the rooftop, where he'd planned on escaping. He was pursued by Jack, however, who would not allow Sidney to leave. After a standoff between the two, Jack finally decided Sid could go. Shortly thereafter, the large explosion that erupted from within the warehouse sparked Sid's interest and sent him back down the ladder, where he discovered his dead allies strewn around the interior. After looting the corpses for weaponry, Sidney was once again off. However, upon wandering around the area and finding himself right back where he started, he was startled to come upon Nevera Aero standing outside, and in another fit of panic reflexively pulled the trigger on the gun, killing the girl before running off once again. Sid next found himself in the woods, where he was assaulted and almost killed by Elijah Rice. If not for the help of one, Adam Dodd, Sid most assuredly would have lost his life in the conflict. Sid continued to run, never looking back to see what had become of his savior. After that encounter with Dodd and the terrorist, Sidney found himself wandering about with nowhere to go, no allies in sight. Feeling reflective at his current plight, Sidney looked back on the allies that he'd made while running for his life and how essentially all of them were now gone. The only reason that he'd survived - or so he realized, was because he was a coward. Sidney Crosby, the famous hockey player, supposedly the greatest talent to come out of the new millennium...was a coward. As the announcement came on and let Sidney know that he had managed to fluke his way into the final four, along with Jack O'Connor, Adam Dodd, and Cody Jenson, he realized that if he continued on his cowardly ways, there'd be virtually no chance of him ever making it back onto United States soil ever again. As these realizations set into place, and Sidney began to make his way to the River, he finally decided that he would try and give it his all to come out on top when all was said and done. Sidney proved to be the first to arrive at the River, and immediately decided that his best chance would be to hide and try to wait out the inevitable battle that was set to be waged. Trying to climb up a tree, he quickly found it harder than he may have otherwise thought, and was interrupted by Cody Jenson, who was next to the battlefield that was the River. Jenson pulled Crosby down and the two proceeded to have a verbal confrontation. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quote(s): Other/Trivia *Sidney is based on real-life hockey player Sidney Crosby *Sidney's school was located in Faribault, Minnesota, hometown of V4 contestant Allen Birkman. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Sidney, in chronological order. *Boy 121 - START *Back to the scene of the crime... *In Sight of a Sanctuary *Onslaught Redux *I swear it's everywhere, it's everything... *I can't wash you off my skin... *SOTF v1: ENDGAME Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sidney Crosby. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students